Elsa, the coomer
by Badshipper
Summary: Elsa is a porn addict that tries to stop her habits from taking control of her life. Anna is an adult streamer that inadvertently makes her big sister struggle with her fight. G!P Elsa and coming incest with a lot of smut btw
1. Chapter 1

This was a funny idea I wanted to give a try for a fic, No Nut November sounds to me like a concept to explore with Elsa and Anna being a source of emotions that can go from sadness to humor. I hope you like this short and silly story.

* * *

**Elsa, the comer**

November was barely two weeks on, half of a month fulfilled by a promise for self-control, but it felt like an endless agony for Elsa, who could refrain herself from reaching back at her PC for instant gratification after a few days since the end of October, when she and thousands if not millions of other loners gave themselves their word they won't be masturbating at porn. But that afternoon felt like the perfect moment to renounce, she was drowning in her own lust, whatever positive outcome promised by anonymous browsers who expressed with joy how they cured their addiction seemed like a cruel joke, the platinum blonde felt how her hatred for them grew as she stared through her window in the second floor of her parent's house. Yet, maybe she was the only one she could entirely blame for her lame condition, since way before her mother bought her first computer Elsa was craving for the feminine body wherever she could see it openly, the beach, exotic paintings from fantasy magazines, movies where for just a split of a second a woman's rear or breasts were exposed; she wondered how many people went through her same experiences in regards to sexuality, perhaps she was special in that way and that's why she couldn't health herself from her desires, maybe she was truly alone as a special case, because she not only embraced her lust, but allowed it to consume her to the point it was more than just part of her life, she became a slave of her lower instincts.

"Why did I do this to myself?" Elsa asked to the almost transparent reflection in the glass between her and the outside world where she could hear children playing in the streets of her neighborhood. One of the things she was grateful for was the place she was currently living in, it was a nice district away from the corruption young people could felt for like a dependence for alcohol or cigarettes, addictions she wasn't a prey of like the most popular kids of her high school shown to be leading to when she was a student like four years ago. Her mother told her she was proud of her for not following these poor steps she was taking at her age, but it was of no real use for Elsa, she couldn't refrain herself from imagining all the sex her mother had with multiple bitches during her glory days before changing her habits and settle with her mama. Her mama never tried to bring the issue to the table, she was somewhat strait-laced and always prevented if not dissuaded anything related to sex. Those two ladies weren't an answer for the platinum blonde now, she was twenty-one years old, and even if she was still living with her family, it would have been a new low to ask them for a solution after years of a growing secrecy.

Elsa sat again in her rolling chair in front of her computer screen to play some music to relax her thoughts. Lifting her feet over the chair, she leaned forward to hide her face between her knees. That computer was filled with porn of all kind, from soft erotic clips to hardcore gangbangs that lasted several hours. There was something to admire in all of them, from the pure beauty of girls posing in glamorous locations to a fist of futanari gals destroying every hole of their prize with madness and fury, she wanted to be like that, to satisfy her need to be admired by her natural beauty and satiate her hunger for a woman alongside other dick girls encouraging her to put her best on camera. Too many gigabytes dedicated to her embarrassing interests, some people reach multiple terabytes, but she couldn't, not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't afford to pay for the hardware required to download as much as she would push herself to. Her economy was an unpleasant subject of its own, there was no job to focus on or obtain a salary from, everything had a prerequisite of previous works or studies she was never fond of, although she understood eventually she was going to go back to college to get a degree that will allow her to sustain her as an independent adult, which would also mean she will have to leave home to settle somewhere else downtown, an auspicious thought of a future she wasn't happy with because it would mean to not only be completely alone, but being away from Anna's presence.

Anna, if both of her moms where shamelessly honest, they would've declared her baby sister the only achievement of their marriage besides their everlasting bond. Everybody in town must've known her, she was always popular since her fist year in primary to the last one as a cheerleader in high school. That strawberry teen had everything Elsa wanted in life, including her body. In only one year, Anna managed to have a successful career expanding her popularity to the web as a fully grown adult ready to please her admirers and earn a notorious dollar to help their moms pay taxes and her own commodities like dozens upon dozens of stuffed animals now filling her room. It wasn't hard for Elsa to find out the phenomenon Anna became as a camgirl, it happened while browsing her favorite site looking to download for free copyrighted videos she wouldn't even pay for if she could, Anna was there in the shape of a gif, laying on her bed with her face near the camera, sweating and drooling as she masturbated in front of nameless viewers. It was shocking to say the least, obviously she didn't told to either of their mothers about her online activities, nor they seemed to be the kind searching for girls like their daughter on the internet, but Elsa was always there craving for more.

She would've said something, but what was there for her to gain? Anna wasn't going to talk to her ever again for embarrassing her and ruin her 'career'; and how was she supposed to explain the way she found out her little sister was selling her orgasms on the web? It was a miracle and a curse they got away with their reprehensible manners. But upon further inspection, it may not be as bad as she thought in the first place, liveshows weren't her thing, Elsa disliked the idea of wasting her time in poorly recorded streams with dull things to offer even they could've been dedicated to her personally, yet Anna opened another door. After isolating herself from everybody finishing high school, Elsa also lost interest in family bonding, locking herself even from her sister to dedicate her time and energy to beat her meat, deleting and downloading new videos and repeating a cycle that several times made her penis burn but also made her smile with genuine pleasure. She felt sorry for herself until she discovered StrawberryLuv18, the nickname Anna was known as for her list of fans. It was funny in a certain way, as Anna was giving her best to her lustful fans around the world, the biggest one of them taking all she could was at mere meters of distance. Elsa couldn't pay to be noticed as a premium member, but Anna was humble enough to allow her streams to be open even for casual viewers, a trace of her persona Elsa always liked besides her infinity joy for life. The platinum blonde didn't miss a single time the young entertainer was live, it went from cautious observation that led her to pitch a tent in her crotch to shamelessly sniffing deeply on Anna's panties she took from the hamper while roughly jerking her throbbing cock completely naked and sweaty in the darkness of her room to end up covering herself in her own cum.

"How could I?" Elsa asked herself again putting on her glasses. Her vision became blurred due to the countless hours staring at the bright screen, so she had to buy herself something to fix it; luckily her brief time as a babysitter allowed her to purchase not only a pair a glasses, but also a few online products to make her nights of self-pleasure more 'interesting'. At first she was doubtful if she truly wanted to get herself a dildo, but all of her favorite actresses female and futanari alike were known to really enjoy anal games, and she loved them the most for that exact reason as it was her favorite thing in porn and wished to explore it herself. It wasn't hard to push a finger in her anus, it was rather easy to keep it in while jerking off, this made her choice settle for a plastic toy alongside a pair of lubricants and fleshlight. It was delightful to try them all in at once when the delivery came to her door, that evening was dedicated to a movie starring her oldest crush in the industry, a blonde woman that could easily be her mother in the present time, it was a new record for her to last that long, an achievement she couldn't openly brag about with anyone, not even with that actress she felt in love with since she was a preteen exploring old adult websites now unable to find. Elsa felt truly lonely for the first time that night, as she could rely to no one about her lust and rejected her family because of that selfish impulse. She cried before sleeping and woke up promising she will change for the best one day, there was more she could offer to her closed ones.

It took her a few years to make a definitive step, previous attempts before the current year had a trail of failures she credited to the fact that she was alone in her personal journey, but now an internet trend gave her the necessary push to attempt a recovery, No Nut November. For her own good she was going to ignore all kind of opposition people online could bring, from anonymous users rebuffing the idea as a pretentious challenge to deny one is perverted nature to big names in the porn industry from which many porn stars she knew and was fond of considering porn addiction a mischievous lie, they will all have to shove their thoughts up their own asses, Elsa didn't want to hear more to make matters more difficult for what was about to come as October ended. She wasn't alone, she could forget about all of those voices indirectly telling her to give up for their own purposes like keeping a loyal fandom of wankers, she could forget about the many unsuccessful girls declaring their letdown changing their profile picture for the image of a shitty drawing of the 'coomer', the image one had to use in case of not completing the month without masturbating, but she wasn't alone. She talked to nobody on the internet about her struggles, like in the real world, it would have been humiliating, yet the hope that many other people with her same problems were on their way to recover gave her strength; if only Anna was of any support. Her many crushes and kinks could wait for a month even if they didn't leave her head and will most likely take their place in her life again for December, but her sister was still there in Elsa's browser and she was waiting for the teen to be live again in a few minutes as the dusk took place.

She wasn't going to masturbate to her sister's erotic display, she wanted to, more than anything in the world including her need to shut the rumblings of hunger her belly was making, and she hated herself for that. Elsa was still a slave of her dirty desires and they guided her to crave for her baby sister. This last thought felt like a cruel joke life had prepared only for her, the young adult could have confronted Anna like a big sister and make her end her indecent activities seeking a better future for them both. "Anna…" It was all a deception, a vile attempt to negate she was the one with the problem, the strawberry blonde never asked her to felt in love with her, nor she was responsible for Elsa's obsession, what kind of selfish bitch could use her own sister as an escape goat for her sins? "Anna, please forgive me…" Her voice cracked with tears descending her red cheeks. The teen shouldn't ever have to know a word about all of this and Elsa would have to keep dissimulating to keep her and her mothers away from her problems as she was getting ready to fail that night a search for another solution tomorrow.

Leaving her room only illuminated by her PC and a pair of decorative lamps, Elsa rushed downstairs for a snack before Anna's stream went on, she didn't notice the teen was walking through the corridor on her way to have a talk with her.

Elsa seemed especially troubling that day if she wasn't aware her sister was behind her, the platinum blonde was very impatient lastly, but every time Anna tried to approach her big sister about whatever was up with her, Elsa would dismiss her concerns in an unconvincing manner that Anna only accepted due to her obvious and exaggerated need avoid any questions while pretending everything was okay. It went for too long and the teenager wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to wait for Elsa in front of her room, but looking slightly inside of it she noticed the dark atmosphere Elsa was most likely living on for several day. Her big sister was a neet, she just had to take into account her reclusive behavior, but what made her like that? Maybe that would be the only opportunity for Anna to find out, Elsa always kept her door closed to her, and this chance to discover her secrets may never repeat. The young sister barely had one minute for the answers she was looking for until Elsa returned from whatever she went down for. Being the only shining spot in that darkness, Anna took a look at the screen of her big sister's PC and had to cover her mouth with both of her hands at the realization of what Elsa had prepared for herself. The napkins over the desk, the lubricant, the fleshlight and even a blue dildo would've been understandable, but something of her own was there too, her profile's stream waiting for her show to start. "Oh my god… she knew? She was going to masturbate at me?" Anna asked herself out loud uncertain about the terrifying realization or a ridiculously misplaced sense of compliment. There was no time to wonder about it though, Elsa was one her way and she would inevitably see her leaving her room, Anna had to think fast and jumping through the window was a crazy idea even for her. As the steps came closer and closer to that room, the strawberry blonde prayed for Elsa not to check on her closet, besides underneath the young adult's bed, that was her best choice for a hideout. "Shit, what am I going to do now?"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Anna did her best to come up with the closest thing to a silent prayer she could imagine, begging for a prevention of her natural clumsiness to take the best of her and produce a sound revealing her hideout in that closet with a door slightly opened, something that allowed the teenager a view of her sister taking a seat in her rolling chair. 'Oh Gosh, she is waiting for me to start the stream.' The strawberry blonde thought looking at Elsa unwrapping what seemed to be a bar of chocolate and getting comfortable in her seat. Perhaps if the platinum blonde got bored of waiting for her to show up online Anna would have a chance to escape from that dark room without being noticed while her big sister was distracted listening to her music loudly enough with those bid headphones of hers. Eventually an opportunity came about, but instead of a playlist of music videos or whatever regular entertainment Elsa could dedicate her attention to, the deviant young adult just went for a video of what definitely was a porno for the way it began with a Latina dancing and twerking for the camera with a colorful bikini like the many introductions Anna herself was used to as a viewer of such content. She strangled the urge to take a pic of Elsa staring at that fat ass in the screen through her thick glasses while gently stroking her bulge still inside of her underpants, her sister was obviously reserving herself for her live show, Anna could tell so because of the movements and noises the timid girl in the chair was making out of a growing frustration.

"God dammit, Anna…" Anna heard her sister whisper after she paused her video to check on the teen's stream for an update several times. The younger sister wouldn't think much of it, but Elsa's mood became a serious issue when the platinum blonde started to bang her fist against her PC's desk moaning with anger. "God dammit, Anna, what are you waiting for?!" Elsa end up yelling before leaning forward and covering her head with both arms. Certainly the strawberry blonde felt frightened as if her sister was talking directly at her knowing she was crouched inside that small space next to shoes and boxes filled with clothes that could go down over her if she made the wrong move, but her fear of being caught wasn't as bad as her immediate concern towards her sister's emotional health. It wasn't on Anna's plans to refrain her streaming schedule for more than a few minutes to take a look at how Elsa was doing, yet the situation leading that eve would most likely require all of her attention and energy be focused on the girl she loved the most.

Elsa's eyeballs were melting in her sockets, the hypnotizing vision of a hard cock slamming its way inside of an oiled up tanned ass made the lust addict reach the shining screen with the tip of her fingers wishing the owner of those saggy balls crushing against that rotund crack to be her, a possibility she was going to fight for eventually when she managed to overcome her condition. A wicked perception was growing her mind, she was late to get into the game compared to Anna, but she had a penis and could achieve more in life than a simple cam girl playing in her room, soon she was going to forget about the amount of jealousy she felt when one of her sister's friends came into her room to perform with her only to be concerned on every bitch she was going penetrate every day of her career as an star. After weeks, months and years of denial and loneliness, Elsa was going to burst like a queen among servants, a goddess whose only impulse to live would be to be pleased by all the women causing her cock to get hard and throbbing as she currently was in her throne supported by wheels, ready to bless their faces, tits and asses with her hot spunk.

"Elsa…?"

"What?" The absorbed young adult responded instinctively before jumping out of her seat screaming in pure terror as if her baby sister was a ghost or a monster of some sort. "Anna… Anna! Oh shit!" Fortunately, Elsa's headphones didn't pull the CPU off the desk when she got up covering her crotch with both hands; unfortunately, the traction was hard enough to remove them from their place around Elsa's head and the PC's audio socket, luckily her glasses were still in place. If things couldn't get more awkward, the platinum blonde did not know, but the moans and curses coming from the speakers merged with the wet sounds of flesh against flesh were a good sign of it. "D-don't look! This is not…" Desperately and pointlessly closing the video player and grabbing all she could from the desk to hide them behind her body, Elsa tugged her fleshlight to the floor, making it roll towards Anna's feet. "This is not what it seems! Please, look away!"

'Really, Elsa?' Anna thought, but couldn't honestly blame her big sister. She looked down at the sex toy in front of her toes regretting the idea of just showing up out of nowhere. "Oh my god…" She whispered feeling her heart banging against her chest; she could only imagine what Elsa was going through being the focus of this state of affairs.

The platinum blonde shook her head walking backwards. "H-how did you got in here?! You shouldn't be h-here! You need to leave now! Leave! LEEEEEAVE!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted for her sister to calm down. "Calm down, please. You weren't going to lock yourself away from me forever, you know?" Anna lifted her hands to order the young woman to relax her anxiety. "You left your door open when you went downstairs and I sneaked in. It wasn't my intention to spy on you, I was just curious, I swear."

Elsa's face went red as hell. Now she knew why the jubilant camgirl wasn't on, but how was she going to explain herself? "Please, Anna, don't look at me. Don't look at me like this, please." She demanded with her eyelids barely sustaining the tears. "How could… how could you do this to me?"

"Elsa… I worry about you! I told our moms I was going to talk to you because they are also concern with how reclusive you became." Anna explained getting closer to her big sister who was retrieving into a corner. She saw the way Elsa dropped the dildo and the lubricant she was hiding to slide her back against the wall on her way to the floor. Kneeling in front of the embarrassed girl covering her face with her knees and her arms, the strawberry blonde continued. "What is it, Elsa? I'm not really mad at you about my cam thing; don't be sad about it, baby."

That may be the first time her little sister called Elsa 'Baby', she didn't mind it though, it was a thing of Anna to be reconciling in times like this, but it could also say something about her behavior. "It's not just that… I…" She lifted her head to expose the tears running down her cheeks again. "I wanted to be done with everything. What I was looking at, every day I can't resist the need for more… I thought it was going to be over when I reached eighteen, but…" There were no words to explain her misery anymore. Anna knew she felt down to the point she craved for her own sister's body and even when the teen told her it wasn't something to be worried about, Elsa couldn't convince herself so easily. "I'm sorry to give up to my lust and playing with myself at your videos, I was so disgusted at myself I thought I had a chance to end my addiction with No Nut November before something like this happened."

"The thing about not jerking off for a month? Gee, it must be harder than I thought." Anna considered biting her lower lip. 'So that was the thing with Elsie! She wants to stop looking at porn.' Reflecting a bit further the teen continued. "I feel a little bad, like I'm also responsible for being such a slut on the web not taking into account the harm I could produce to people with your prob… struggles."

"No, this isn't your fault at all, Anna! You have the right to enjoy yourself as much as you want!"

"So do you, Elsa. But this isn't the way to improve." The strawberry blonde caressed the cheek of her sister cleaning the wet trail from it. "If you've told me about your issues I would've done my best to help."

"That's the problem; this is so fucking humiliating it would have killed me to rely on you or our moms." Elsa assured cleaning the moisture of her glasses with her shirt.

"You are overreacting. Here…" The teen got up and went directly towards her sister's PC. "Why don't you show me what you are into besides me to work things out?"

"Anna, don't!" Elsa rushed to remove the mouse and the keyboard from Anna's reach. "You don't need to see any of that, it's private." The platinum blonde said getting in the middle of her sister and her computer screen, but Anna wasn't going to accept a negative.

"Come on, it's not like you are the only one watching porn in this house! Where do you think I take inspiration from for my shows? Maybe I'm a bigger perv than you." This comment made Elsa drop her jaw. "Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean it." Anna giggled, but persisted. "But, for real, I don't think you have something that I haven't seen before… or are you into weird stuff too?"

Elsa immediately denied with her head whatever that meant, she was a dirty person, but not twisted enough besides her incestuous tendencies, not for the moment at least.

"Good, because I wouldn't really know what to do if you had girls getting fucked by dogs or sucking some horse's big dick." Anna assured separating her arms to imply a large size.

"Anna!" Elsa scolded the teen's vocabulary in such a fragile situation. "Okay, I'll let you see, but please reserve your comments for yourself if you are gonna say something inappropriate or I'll have to take you out of my room."

"Count with it, big sis!" The strawberry blonde jumped over the seat and clicked directly into the memory files. Elsa rolled her eyes at this childish attitude as if it were just a silly game for the adolescent. "Let's see what naughty things you have in your collection, we could share the same tastes, you know?"

For several minutes Elsa felt uneasy, but thanks to Anna's influence trough her short comments, time was making things bearable. 'Hey, I know that chick… and this one… Oh, she is one of my favorites!' The teen started to say admiring some of the videos and pictures she crossed with. It was another thing when the teen played some of the most hardcore videos the young adult couldn't help but feel ashamed for again. 'Damn, I didn't know that was possible… Look at that bitch go!... Gee…GEE!' The startle was genuine for Anna, what she saw went from a hungry whore sucking multiple dicks in all kind of poses with her face completely covered in her own soupy saliva and precum, to gang bangs with ten muscular and thick futanari members ramming a teenage girl that couldn't be older than herself, but made her feel like an amateur with a weak camshow for the way that actress swallowed the gallons those walking dicks had prepared for her.

'Elsa definitely is bisexual." Anna took into consideration by the quantity of the material focused of futas with cocks almost as big as a forearm, not to mention the dimensions of their heavy balls. 'But can I blame her?' It was natural for Anna to be attracted to the attributes of the opposite sex like their dicks, but she also liked her friends' vaginas. "Hey, why don't you show me yourself what you are mostly into from all of this?" The teen asked leaving the place that was rightfully Elsa's.

The platinum blonde consented taking her little sister into a brief tour through her years-long effort to fill her hard disk. Luckily for her, being distracted entertaining Anna stopped her from having an erection with all the pornographic material popping up on the screen. "That one took me several hours to download, the server sucked, but it was worth it. That other one was a nightmare to find; maybe I'm the only person who saved it before the links died because of the copyright." Elsa explained recollecting a few details.

It was fun, there was no doubt of it for Anna, but in all honesty with her hyperactive self, she was getting wet since she sat down 'til that very moment leaning behind her sister's chair with her chin resting on her platinum hair. "Elsa… Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" The young adult looked up at her baby sister's eyes.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Elsa shouted. Maybe heard wrong, she wanted it to be a misconception, but, as she stood up to face Anna, she saw her little sister's gentile smile saying otherwise. "Are you kidding me right now?" She asked with a firm posture.

"It's just that… with all the porn and finding out you were going to give up your effort to masturbate at me again… I feel kinda horny to be honest with you." Anna confessed twirling one of her braids.

"Anna, we are sisters! You can't ask me to do anything like that with you like if I were one of your friends and…" Before she could finish her sentence, Anna replied.

"That's why I feel like I owe you a solution; my viewers can go fuck themselves, today I just want to focus in you more than just as a helping hand… Oh! Pound intended." It was obvious the platinum blonde was more than just flattered by the camgirl's abrupt intentions, but, even with a little smile in her face, the young adult kept shaking her head. "Elsa, I'm serious. Having sex would be the best cure for you, and I want to be the one who will provide it to you."

"You… you are not serious. And this went far enough."

"But it's true. Look!" The strawberry blonde then lifted her loose-fitting blouse to pull down her panties with an attitude of a child. "I got all wet while you were showing me your collection. I thought you should be able to smell my female scent and get a boner from it because apparently taking a look at those videos wasn't enough." She commented ogling down at Elsa's crotch barely visible with the lights off.

The older sister sighed somewhat irritated as she covered her clothed penis with both hands and turned around to deny the adolescent any possible sight. "You are insane! Put your clothes on and leave my room at once, the show is over." Elsa ordered making no attempts to guide her sister out for fear of being touched by the sneaky girl.

"Aren't you gonna move from that place?" Anna questioned her big sister who was facing the wall as she took a few steps towards the door with no real intentions of leaving.

"It's an order, Anna. I'm still the major one and you have to do as I say at least here." Elsa used a secure tone closing her eyes, ready to hear the door slam behind her, but she forgot the strawberry blonde wasn't easy to deal with whenever she put on a face of authority.

"Oh, yeah? Make me." Anna teased a reaction, to which the platinum blonde only responded by crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to play that game with you and I won't move from here, so forget whatever you have in mind." Were the older girl's words before gasping at the sensation of a pair of firm palms grabbing as much as they could out of her buttocks.

"And if I decide to give you a little push?" Anna grinned kneeling behind her sister and pulling her underwear down to her feet. She wasted no time in burying her face between those pail cheeks before her sister reacted in a drastic manner to stop her sexual assault, but Elsa's strength apparently was no match against the teen's grip around her legs.

The shocked girl tried to take the teen's mouth out of her ass, yet she couldn't get herself to pull hard from Anna's hair for fear of actually harming her, something the younger sister took advantage from. "Anna, stop that! You… you can't…" The stimulation was achieving its effects on the platinum blonde's body, she felt weak and scared because of how good that sensation was. Soon, she gave up her defenses astonished at how submissive she really was. 'What is this? What's happening to me? Why can't I…' A sharp sensation stroked her like lighting from her butt towards her brains and feet, Anna penetrated her anus with her tongue, she never got to even kiss a girl in the mouth and now she was receiving a rimjob from one of the most popular girls on the internet. Letting go of her sister's hair, Elsa placed her hands against the wall she was facing as she was carried out by the spur to slowly bend down and push her ass backwards to obtain more out of Anna's impudent treatment.

The teenager smiled with her tongue still at work. Certainly she had some experience with oral sex, but Elsa was going to represent something new that night. She knew that kind of stimulation could provoke an erection on the opposite gender, it had something to do with a part of their anatomy called prostate, yet the teen did not have a specific idea of its purpose beyond touching it through her sister's asshole to turn her on. "You like this, Elsie? You like the way your little sister licks your ass?"

Elsa grinded her teeth, she wasn't going to reply in a positive manner beyond her body language, but she wasn't going to say _No_ either. Lowering her sight, she caught a view of her dick lifting to stare back at her, it was already half way up and she needed to cover it before Anna saw it too. "Anna, let go!" Accidentally, as the older girls tried to release herself from her sister's grasp, she turned around flogging the naughty teen across the face with a semi hard boner.

"Fuck!" The strawberry blonde shouted almost losing balance at the sudden strike.

"Oh, god. Are you okay? I didn't mean to…" Elsa tried to apologize before being interrupted by a burst of laughter from her sister's part.

"Holy shit! Are you for real?" Anna questioned between laughs. "What is your cock made out of? You could've given me a black eye with that blow!"

The older girl sighed at her sister's childish attitude that caused a little of that contagious joy to reach her. "That's not funny at all. And it was your fault." Elsa pointed out trying to cover her now naked penis again.

"Yeah, but look at what I've done. I never saw a real one in my life."

"Really?" Elsa asked looking away.

"Yeah! Besides the friends I brought to my cam shows, that you most likely know are all females, I truly can't say I had the opportunity to look at one this close." Anna confessed trying to see through her older sister's fingers covering her balls and the tip of her penis. "It also smells really good."

"Anna!" It was of no use to scold the outgoing girl, so the older one sighed again in defeat.

"Come on, Elsa. If I let you alone you will keep jerking off until you get yourself blind, but if we make love we both will improve our sexual lives together."

"Now you call it _love_? How convenient you are with your methods of persuasion." Elsa pointed out still in her place.

"But I do love you. You are the only futanari I want to lose my virginity with… besides my favorite artists, but that's not a realistic idea." Anna commented getting up and reaching closer to her sister.

"And how is it realistic for me to agree with that?"

"Because I believe you love me enough to make my wish come true if I ask it to you, just like I would if you ask it to me, right?" The teen bit her lower lip hoping her words would be more convincing that her tongue in Elsa's rear a few seconds ago.

"Right, that's right. I don't think I could ever deny anything to you, Anna." The platinum blonde agreed. "And I want this to happen more than anything too, it's just…"

"Yes?"

The older girl giggled without joy and continued. "I don't know what else to say to prevent us from doing something that will get us both in trouble with our moms. And I won't lie to you, I think I may even become addicted to your body as well." Elsa lifted both of her hands from her shaft to cub her sister's cheeks.

Anna responded by placing the young adult's thumbs in her mouth and taste them with a seductive stare. "That sounds like a nice deal to me. I'll let you use me as your cum dumpster if I can take your virginity tonight."

"How do you…?" It was a surprise, but not an especially big one for the time being, so Elsa chuckled and disregarded it. "Never mind. Let's get on with this madness."

Anna couldn't even reply before being lifted from the floor by the taller girl. Luckily the effort wasn't spoiled by the connection of the sexes, although Elsa would appreciate it even when her plans were different. "Goodness, you are strong!" She shouted while being carried backwards with an eager shaft barely touching her sex. "Is it because you train with each side every day?"

The older sister smiled at the winking teen. "I know how to masturbate with both of my hands indeed."

"Ha! You dirty… Woah!" Suddenly, the platinum blonde released the cocky teen over her bed and, like a predator, placed herself above her supporting her weight with knees and palms. That was the sistershe wanted to see, a lust driven animal with the grin of a psycho. "Now, bad girl, get on my face and let me eat that big white cock."

Elsa couldn't help but to squeak at that dirty petition and immediately obey it. The picture of her veiny member resting in Anna's face was so perfect she would've loved to take a picture of it with her phone if she was able to think in a rational manner still, but there was no time to save material for future times of self-pleasure either. She whispered in delight as the camgirl traced her wet tongue in a vertical manner on the underside of her penis to continue around every part of the welcoming member she could reach even with the tip of her red tool of carnal pleasure.

"I bet you were always dreaming about having someone like me doing this indecent thing to you, like a prostitute or someone along that line you can't even afford, didn't you?" Anna provoked the older one holding the pair of legs surrounding her head. "You are lucky to have a sister that is a complete slut and will do it for free, aren't you thankful for that?"

"Shut up already." Elsa felt Anna was crossing the line with her comments, so she forced her pair of balls inside of that pleasing but annoying mouth. "It would be nice if you stop bullying me for once and put your hole to better use." Between the teen's gags pleasing her ears and her mouth savoring her scrotum, the older sister felt in a paradise guiding her to stroke her cock with closed eyes. "Heavens… I can't believe how good this feels."

Spitting the slimy sack out, Anna talked to her sister. "Hey, don't do that. If you jerk off you will lose No Nut November when you cum!"

The young adult groaned in frustration at the recall. "For cry out loud, how can you think about that stupid challenge when you are sucking on my balls?" She asked opening the teen's mouth up to introduce her testicles back in to subsequently stroke her shaft again to impose her will like a dominant partner. "Besides, this is only the beginning… yeah… I want us to fuck like rabbits. I want my first time to be extraordinary… like in a porno! I want you to make me feel like a pornstar, my sweet sexy camgirl!" Elsa felt embarrassed because of her choice of words, yet she had to be honest with her sister.

"Alright then…" Anna tried to say with a mouthful and lifted her torso making the older one fall on her back where she used to lay. She kept the futa in place holding her by the legs until she bent to leave her supporting herself with her upper back and her bottom upwards. "How about I try to give you a full boner by tonguing your ass again? In fact, I should try everything you have for me up here." The strawberry blonde said unleashing an attack on Elsa's private parts after kneeling in front of her ass. Her tongue licked the inside of the older girl's anus, her cheeks went inwards slurping at the saggy balls and a blowjob at the real penis allowed her to drink from the precum coming out of the tip.

"Oh, God… Oh, my fucking God!" Elsa cried out in delight feeling so vulnerable as her deviant sister almost swallowed her entire member. It was fascinating for the platinum blonde how submissive Anna could make her feel, so much so she held her legs together above her head like a female wishing to be penetrated. "Take me, Anna. Take all of me…"

"That's the plan, baby sister. I will milk you dry." The teenager assured standing back on the bed and turning around to lower her hips over the impatient cock. "Are you ready for a ride?"

"YEEES!" Elsa screamed in reply, she could feel like if tears of joy would come out of her eyes like an overly excited child during holydays. "Fuck me, Anna! Please, ride me like the fucking slut I am!"

Then a loudly crash of buttocks against an opposite pair of thighs filled the room next to the cries of pure pleasure from both girls. Anna sat as hard as possible on the rigid cock, hiding its length inside of her womanhood to expose almost all of it again as she lifted her hips for another strike. Elsa was well packed, she wasn't near the size of one of her biggest dildos, but the teen wouldn't complain about it being a real dick, an organ with a smell that drove her crazy and made her ignore the way her legs complained due to the exercise. "Fuck yeah, sweetheart! You love it, don't you? The way I ride your fat cock like a dildo on a chair, it's driving you nuts, ain't it?"

"S-shut up, you whore…!" Elsa panted doing her best to keep in balance, although Anna was helpful by keeping her penis engulfed in her wet cunt during the process. "You are the one being used here, remember that? Act like a professional."

The strawberry blonde giggled in reply. "Okay, bossy. What do you think about this?" Licking her middle finger, Anna introduced the digit where her tongue used to be, causing her sister to let out a loud moan and place on of her hands on a buttock to spread it apart from its pair to allow a better and more welcoming access. The teen took the sign as consent to venture her index finger in too and start to tickle the inside, something that caused the penis in her vagina to shake like crazy. "I think I found your G-spot, darling…" She said cleaning the sweat on her forehead with her free hand.

Elsa couldn't believe she lasted so long having sex with a real vagina, even if it only were a few minutes in, she knew she was doing a great job as an initiate, but her time to explode was getting closer by the second. "Oh, shiiiit…!" An instinctive desire to kick her sister off of her forced her to coarsely change them into a different position with Anna's face against the pillow and her legs further apart. Before giving any explanation, the wild futanari proceeded to rub her fervent shaft on the crack between her sister's booty cheeks.

"Hey, don't you dare to shove that thing up my ass, I'm still a virgin myself back there and without a proper training like yours with that blue dildo you had around." Anna explained hoping the taller girl to be kind enough to respect her command from her new place of submission.

It wasn't in Elsa's plans to anally fuck the teenager nor she felt like pushing that limit if she wasn't begging for it, let alone be actually ready, but she had to do something about her little sister's attitude. Holding each of Anna's arms steady with firm grasps, the young adult lowered her torso to rest her weight on her sister's back, introducing her member one last time inside of that hot vagina. Her hips gave a massage to the freckled buttocks beneath them as her penis pleased the inner wall of the younger sister's sex. The erect nipples teased the elegant back and her breath heated Anna's face, who was forced to look back at the sex addict. "Oh, goodness… Here it comes… Here it fucking comes!"

"Yes, baby! Don't take it out to paint my ass, cum inside, I want to feel you hot spunk filling my womb!"

Her words triggered Elsa to taste Anna's lips, shutting her loud moans caused by the long orgasm provoked by days without releasing the growing burden in her testicles. Their tongues danced inside and out, narrowed eyes staring at one another with the passion of lovers and the mixture of saliva kept their mouths connected even after splitting to recover their breaths. It could have been and endless agony, but when she was done, the platinum blonde only felt gratitude circling her body. All of the semen she blasted in that tight hole was slowly escaping through the sides of her shrinking girth, so she pulled out for a final act. Bending like a frog behind Anna, the platinum blonde sucked on the damp vulva to absorb its content and carry it towards her sister's mouth, releasing it down the teen's throat.

"Mmmmh… Delicious… I'll love to have more later on." The camgirl swallowed the thick and salty futanari milk exposing her tongue afterwards to show nothing was left.

Elsa giggled pleased at the sight. "I know. I'll make sure to save all of it just for you, to keep you nourished, my baby sister." Then the young adult collapsed next to Anna.

"Good thing we found a solution before your issues got worse, there are several people whose rooms are a disgusting mess, but your sheets are not only clean, but smooth and cozy." Anna commented cuddling on Elsa's side.

The teen surely was going to spend the night in her room, so the older girl just went along with the after sex caresses stroking her sister's temple. "Maybe it's pointless to say it now, but I'm truly thankful to have you as my sister. I've always felt envy at your accomplishments in life, to the point I was fantasizing about beating you as an adult performer one day, but I was wrong with that too. Nothing should come first than family, I understand it now, and I want to know if you will forgive me."

"Hm…" Anna began to rub her sister's belly. "I think it is natural for people with your difficulties to end up think in that way, so I can't blame you for anything and neither should you." Lowering her hand towards Elsa's penis, she took the flaccid member in her palm squeezing it slightly. According to the teen's point of view, it was really cute how small and delicate it got, almost like if it was expressing Elsa's emotional state. "You know why I never slept with a futa? My standards are high, so much so that I only got to date with students as popular as I am, but that was also the reason why I never felt truly special with none of them." Anna clarified. "I also needed someone who would encourage my career as a camgirl, let alone be okay with it."

Kissing her lover in the forehead, Elsa said. "As long as I'm the only one with a penis… I wouldn't mind you bring your friends to have fun in front of thousands of strangers."

"How selfish of you!" The teen giggled at the jealous principles for an open relationship the older girl had for her. "But whatever, I can always have them using strap ons, you would love to see that don't you?"

"Most likely." Elsa smiled at the idea. "Now, what do you say if we try to sleep before our moms return? I still need some time to process what just happened."

"Of course, my love. But I warn you, I drool while asleep." Both girls laugh at this final statement and kept in silence afterwards.

It was a dream coming true, just a few months ago the only way Elsa had to experience the joy of her sister was through a wide screen serving as a peep-hole, but now she was there at her side. She wasn't going to dance at the same song separated by a concrete wall anymore, they were going to share their joy and newly discovered feelings from that night on, like true sisters, lovers and soul mates.

'I love you so much, my sweet baby sister.'

December.

Greeting her audience again for a new live show, Anna had an extra chair in from of her PC to present her sexual partner for that stream. "You hungry pervs were extremely annoying and patience with this request, but luckily for you and me the time has come! I want to present you someone truly special to me, more than any of the girls you saw me with, which is to say a lot, because I wouldn't change my friends for anything in the world… but I digress, so without further ado allow me to introduce you to… PlatinumHeart22!" The camgirl shouted with her arms extended at her side, followed by an awkward lack of happenings and an embarrassing silence making her feel like an idiot because of the storm of emojis in the chat. "Come on, sugar tits, your fans are waiting…!"

"Hello, everyone." A shy girl wearing an elegant piece of black lingerie saluted at the camera. The upper half of her face was covered by a mask resembling the features of a cat, her arms and legs displayed dark silk reaching her thighs and elbows and a choker with the word _Pet_ was firmly attached to her neck.

When the young adult took a seat next to her _owner, _the strawberry blonde kissed her in the shoulder and focused back at her public. "Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen? And look at her tits! Wow, right?! I bet she will be the one breastfeeding."

"Hey now…"

"Sorry, babe… But it's true, chat! And her dick… Oh, my goodness! Now it's all wrinkled and shrunken, but don't kid yourself, she is full of surprises. When we stream the reaction of our porn collection you will find out."

The platinum blonde only giggled in response lifting her feet over the seat to adopt an even shier appearance.

"Oh, and talking about surprises, I hope some of you are recording this stream for me, because I have a little surprise of my own. Remember last time when I told you I have two announcements to make? One is this futanari you were bitching and moaning for, and the other… Well…" The live comments expressed all kind of astonished reactions when the strawberry blonde revealed a plastic bar with two red lines in its center. But Elsa only managed to stop giggling in a silly manner to put an O face at the view of the pregnancy test her sister was holding up.

The end.

* * *

This last sentence was meant to explain why I chose that capture of Elsa's face for this story. Thank you for reading, I'll see if I can get something done for Christmas!


End file.
